Surge
by Master Shorty 11
Summary: When a power outage occurs, Starscream is empowered!


Surge

It was a normal day on the Nemesis. But this time they were on earth, and it was really hot. Luckily, they had air conditioning. Starscream happened to be roaming around the halls until something felt like the ground shook, and then all the lights went out, and Starscream couldn't see. Starscream was surprised; he never heard of a lights out! Well, there was that horror film called "Lights Out" that Knock Out told him about. That involved a bunch of spirits, but Starscream didn't want to think ahead of himself, like surely it wasn't Diana.

Starscream shivered at the thought.

Starscream felt someone creep up behind him. "Starscream?" the voice whispered.

Starscream just stood still. It was Diana! He smirked and then he onlined his weapons. He was going to kill Diana! That would earn him some respect around here! Then the voice shouted "Starscream! Are you crazy?!" the voice scolded.

"Knock Out," Starscream said, relieved and disappointed.

"Yes!" Knock Out hissed. He was really annoyed as he happened to be buffing his finish when the lights went out.

Starscream knew that almost every Decepticon glowed, except for him. He glowed the least, along with Knock Out who glowed on his neck and waist. And of course, Megatron and Soundwave glowed the most! Soundwave practically had lights everywhere!

Knock Out and Starscream saw a small but still bright yellow light: both were immediately drawn to it like moths.

"It's so pretty," Knock Out said slowly in awe.

"I wanna, touch, it," Starscream said reaching out. But the bright light moved out of the way. Starscream growled in frustration. He wanted it, and he wanted it now!

"I'm gonna getcha you; I'm gonna getcha you," Starscream said until the orb spoke up.

"Starscream! Knock Out! What are you doing?!" the voice said.

"Breakdown?" the two mechs gasped.

"Yes!" Breakdown hissed. He was really annoyed about the power outage. He did not really like the dark.

All their optics flickered by Soundwave who was calmly walking into the dark. Well, they assumed it was Soundwave; he practically was glowing where you could see his slim figure walking away.

"Now, what is he up to?" Knock Out asked the two mechs who just shrugged.

"Do you want us to follow him?" Starscream asked "Isn't that stalking?"

"We're not stalking. We practically live together-" Breakdown started, and then he realized in human terms that would mean something else. "I mean we-"

"I think we get the point. We're not like humans and their disgusting ways," Knock Out said the last part with a sneer.

"Um, let's try not to get off topic," the seeker started with energon racing to his face plates. Humans were disgusting. On Cybertron, they would be terminated. "We need to find a way to get the power back on."

"Well, duh," Knock Out said.

"Did you just insult me?!" Starscream hissed.

"No! Uh duh, er, is a title," Knock Out stated. "An esteemed title, " he added.

"Uh, why would- OW!" Breakdown yelled as Knock Out elbowed him in the stomach.

"Knock Out! Why would you do that? You scratched your paint job," Breakdown said the last part with a soft tone and also with a smirk that no one else could see.

Knock Out let out a yell and then growled. "Breakdown! Why would you scratch my paint job?!"

Breakdown just rolled his eyes, but before Breakdown could argue, Starscream interrupted. "Guys! Pointing fingers isn't going to get us anywhere, Knock Out!" Starscream blamed Knock Out on the last part.

"We need to try to fix the power," Starscream said really slowly.

Starscream got a thought in his head and ran off, leaving Knock Out and Breakdown who didn't know where the seeker went.

Starscream ran until he saw purple lights. Starscream smiled before saying. "Oh, pretty. I like shiny lights!"

Starscream went up to grab the pretty purple lights until the 'light' grabbed him. Starscream let out a yelp before examining the 'light'. "Soundwave?" Starscream stuttered.

The spymaster tilted his head to the side and then let go of the seeker. Starscream slid on the ground before letting out a squeak.

"It appears there is a power outage," Starscream said, acting all regal. Soundwave just stood there before going back to whatever he was doing. Starscream was curious as to what Soundwave was doing, so he leaned in. But in doing so, he pushed into the spymaster and Soundwave almost fell. Then Soundwave got up and gave him the glare.

"Wh-what are you doing," Starscream said with a squeak.

Soundwave pointed and Starscream just stared. The seeker tilted his head and looked at the big box the third in command was pointing to.

Starscream gasped. "You're trying to get the power back on." Soundwave nodded at what the seeker said.

Soundwave wondered what in the world this seeker thought he was doing. Stupid seeker. Soundwave had been trying to fix this mess since the power first went out. He could really get this done faster if Starscream would just leave him alone.

Soundwave pointed out of the room and cocked his head. Starscream knew what that meant. Shut up and get out.

Starscream walked out and walked alone in the hallway. He didn't know where he was going. He just kept on walking.

Starscream let out a sigh. "Why did the Nemesis have to be dark colors?"

Starscream had enough, he could see some Vehicons walking in the distant. Then he recalled reading something in a very important book the humans treasured. A mighty being who the humans worshipped had said it once, and it had worked.

Starscream took a deep breath before yelling, "Let there be LIGHT!"

….

Soundwave finally found the wire that powered the lights. It had, for some unknown reason, been unplugged. Soundwave quickly plugged it back in, and soon enough, all the lights came on.

…

After Starscream said those words all the light came on. He was in shock; he had power not even Megatron could possess! He felt like a hero.

10 minutes later …...

Megatron happened to be passing by some Vehicons and heard them talking about Starscream having powers that turned all the lights on. At that moment, Soundwave walked in and walked beside Megatron.

"I heard Starscream turned on all the light's," Megatron said with a smirk as Soundwave stopped. He knew Soundwave would do that, and he also knew that the spymaster turned on the lights.

Megatron cocked his head as Soundwave finally got it. Megaton chuckled as Soundwave just walked by, giving some hand motions. Megatron knew what that meant. Shut up.

The End


End file.
